


Pursued by a Bruised Ego

by cloudsarefluffy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur like fucking pac man on yo shit, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chapter 1 - Colter, Colter - Freeform, Dutch is an ass, F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nom nom nom, Omega Reader, Possessive Arthur Morgan, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Arthur Morgan, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, WAKA WAKA, Warning: Micah Bell, but I put the warning just in case, but what's new, honestly there really isn't an attempt that can be made, obvs Micah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: A Mutual asked for:I am spoiled on ABO fics so if you wanted to write one of those for me I would love you forever!! I just cant think of a good situation😩I had thought along the lines of it being a female readers first heat (I know you've done more than 1 of those but they're so amazing lol) but you're welcome to write what you see fit😊maybe add where Arthur has to keep fending off the other alphas of the gang? You can choose who the other alphas are...---“Hey! We got visitors!”A few of the doors to the nearby cabins open and your eyes move to take in the sight of the men that quickly surround you and Kieran. The poor boy swallows thickly as they circle you in on the main road in their camp, his fear as stark as his face in the lantern light.“L-Listen, we don’t mean no harm to ya,” Kieran starts, holding his hands up as you try to hold back a moan, “I just... We need passage. Just a place to wait out the storm.”A low drawl picks up then, and you look over to your side to where a man in a large blue coat stares at you, “Think that’s not the only thing you’re tryin’ to wait out.”





	Pursued by a Bruised Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! Thanks for the donation, anon! I appreciate it greatly!
> 
> This was a pretty fun write, honestly. Think I like playing around with this concept, lol.
> 
> If this doesn't exactly meet what you wanted anon, let me know! Otherwise, I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!~

The wind outside your cabin was awful, roaring and absolutely frigid. 

You huddle up into the blankets wrapped around you, your breath billowing out as you look over the frozen expanse of Cairn Lake. The beta beside you, low on the totem and practically nothing but nerves, is who you believe is named Kieran. Out of all the people in the camp right now, he was the only one who wasn’t reacting to your heat, at least in a way that Pop didn’t like. 

Colm, he was rather adamant that you be moved sooner rather than later. He had an inkling that your heat with the weather like this was just no good news at all. And with the man he had running underneath his name, you knew that was closer to the truth than you would’ve liked. 

The other betas and the few alphas that were in camp circled around like vultures, having caught your sweetening scent since the sun rose and you felt a bit hotter under your wool frock coat. They all viewed you as a prize, especially since you were Colm’s daughter. They didn’t see your heat as something to respect and avoid, but rather, to seek and use to their advantage. Your father couldn’t quite argue with one of his men if they had knotted and mated their daughter, and you all knew this. 

Poor Kieran, it wasn’t for lack of trying or effort, it was just his overall nerves. He wasn’t a fighter, but rather a gentle soul your father had stumbled upon and also took advantage of. You liked Kieran, for he was probably the best man in the whole troop that your father took with him up into the mountains. The one with the most heart, but, to some of your misfortune, not enough brawn. 

“We need to head out, get gone before this storm really gets worse,” you tell him, packing a few more of your work clothes into your bag, glancing to the beta that cleans his Cattleman by the dying fire, “I won’t be able to make it till tomorrow, and the last thing I wanna be is a sittin’ duck here among all these wolves. His biggest worry right now is catchin’ that damned train.” 

“But your father said—” 

“My father doesn’t know a damn thing, and he don’t care none for me either,” you hiss, fixing the straps over your shoulder, “You think I don’t know that I’ve been nothin’ more than a hindrance to him since I presented? I mean, a man of his nature havin’ a daughter, let alone an omega? Positive the only problem he has with one of his men havin’ their way with me is they’d challenge him once we’re mated.” 

Kieran frowns at your words as he lowers his oiled rag to his lap, “It’s not that I don’t blame you, ma’am, it’s just that... well, I ain’t really the best man for the job.” 

“Maybe not in certain ways, but I trust you. And that’s a lot more than I can say for the other sorry bastards here,” you grab your own revolver then, clicking out the chambers to make sure they were all loaded before you place it into the holster at your hip, “But I’m not too far gone yet either. I’ll be good until we’re able to get shelter...” 

“Where were you thinkin’ of goin’?” 

You look to the map you had unfolded and placed on the wooden table, and while you walk over to it, you tell Kieran of your plan, “See this here? There’s some sort of town here. Abandoned or not, it’s our best chance at gettin' away before the storm and my heat worsens to the point where we can’t move. With the weather as it is, I reckon once we get out of camp, it’ll be too late for them to realize we’re gone, and too nasty for them to properly track us there.” 

Kieran nods, holstering his own gun, “Okay... I already saddled Branwen and your horse... But they’re at the stable.” 

“It’s no matter. We need to try and sneak away first thing, which is why we gotta disguise ourselves as best we can.” 

Grabbing some cover scent lotion, you douse yourself with it, working it into your skin as Kieran eyes you oddly. 

After getting a good bit of it on your neck and even wiping some on your thick coat, you ask, “Can you scent me?” 

“No...” 

“Good.” 

“You don’t smell like anythin’, though...” 

“I’d rather smell like nothin’ than an omega about to go into heat.” 

You fold your map, stuffing it into your satchel. As your hand works its way into the bag, you dig out your dark green scarf, and you wrap it around your face. 

“Come on, cover what you can. I want them to think we’re just some of Colm’s men rather than his daughter and her bodyguard.” 

Kieran swallows, and he brings his green bandana over his face. Nodding to him, you grab your hat off of the table, tucking your hair under it in a way that appears like it is short and cropped like a man’s. You also know that your layering of clothes helps hide any of your figure, and that you look just as much as a man as Kieran does as you head to the door. 

“Just walk like you’ve got somewhere to go, and like you aren’t nervous. We’ll bring more suspicion if we are lingering about or drawin’ attention to ourselves,” you tell him, your voice somewhat muffled as you go to open the door to the cabin you’ve been holed up in, “We’re just heading straight to the stables, through and through.” 

Kieran places a hand on your own, stopping you before you can open the door. 

“What if they stop us, or catch us leavin’?” 

“You talk. ‘Fraid I can’t do much to cover my voice... Just tell them that Colm directed us to do some scout patrolling before the storm’s awful. They’re too stupid to think past it.” 

Kieran nods, “Okay... Lead the way then.” 

You push the door open, and immediately you are assaulted by the wind. It’s piercing, both with the speed and chill it carries. The snow that is coming down is also just as pressing, big, fat flakes whirling in a torrent as you work through the almost knee-deep snow. 

The stables are almost directly across from your cabin, and you head towards it, trying to make it obvious that you hadn’t just left your cabin. The patrols walking through camp aren’t facing your way, focused too much on either getting through the snow or lazing about as they do. That was the problem with recruiting for numbers— a willing, living body wasn’t always the best one to have around. 

You tried to tell your father about that idiocy of his greed, but you learned long ago that the only time he would listen to anyone was when he had an echo. 

You make it to the stables, and you find your horse, your beloved rose gray Andalusian, Ahyoka. Kieran finds Branwen in the stable beside you, quickly hopping onto his colt and looking to you. You manage to guide the horses out of the stables without issue, that is until you’re stopped right outside at the back. 

“Aye!” one of the Irishmen comes forward, eyeing you both as he works his repeater in his hands, “Where do ya think you’re goin’?” 

“Scout patrol,” Kieran says, and you’re thankful that he manages to keep his voice even enough to not warrant suspicion, “Colm’s orders before the storm gets too bad.” 

“Ah. Just don’t be gone too long, it’s pickin’ up out there,” he then grins to you both, “’Sides, that whore of his is about to go into heat. You don’t wanna miss that either.” 

“We’ll try and make it back before then,” Kieran mutters, and you both begin to ride off as the man walks away. 

You don’t hesitate to spur Ahyoka away, having her trudge through the deep snow with Kieran right behind you. Heading into the thicker part of the woods, you let out a pained breath, knowing that there was no turning back, especially with the telltale twinge deep in your gut. 

The sun is setting, but through the thick clouds, the only way you can tell it is nightfall is by the dwindling light that is able to work through the storm. The thick clouds overhead turn a sickly blue color, and you know now more than ever that getting to your intended destination is as important as ever. 

“How are you feelin’?” Kieran asks as he comes up beside you, and you grip onto Ahyoka’s reins a little tighter. 

“It’s... It’s comin’ on...” 

Kieran curses, and he goes ahead to grab his Cattleman out, “Okay... If it comes down to it, I’ll lead you by your horse, alright?” 

“T-Thank you,” you force out. 

Soon, there is a break in the trees right as the last of the light escapes the sky, and your eyes immediately train on the lanterns propped up on the outside of the buildings, alongside the smoke that escapes the chimneys of the dilapidated buildings. 

“Shit... Someone’s here,” Kieran pales as he removes his bandana down from his face, “What do you—” 

“We’re gonna have to talk to ‘em,” you grit past your teeth, your arms wrapping around your middle, “I... I can’t ride any further, storm or not...” 

“Here, give me your reins... Just... If somethin’ happens, I’ll try to do what I can...” 

You only manage to nod, almost doubling over on Ahyoka as Kieran guides your horse behind his own. As you come up upon the makeshift settlement, one of them takes notice of you and Kieran approaching. 

“Hey! We got visitors!” 

A few of the doors to the nearby cabins open and your eyes move to take in the sight of the men that quickly surround you and Kieran. The poor boy swallows thickly as they circle you in on the main road in their camp, his fear as stark as his face in the lantern light. 

“L-Listen, we don’t mean no harm to ya,” Kieran starts, holding his hands up as you try to hold back a moan, “I just... We need passage. Just a place to wait out the storm.” 

A low drawl picks up then, and you look over to your side to where a man in a large blue coat stares at you, “Think that’s not the only thing you’re tryin’ to wait out.” 

You hiss a breath as you feel someone take you off your horse. Shrieking, you feel a nose press into your neck, and an answering growl across the way. 

“Goddammit, Micah!” the man from before comes forward, and he snarls, ripping you out of the arms that snaked around you, “What in the hell’s gotten into you!” 

“They're an omega, cowpoke. And by them colors, they’s an O’Driscoll,” you meet Micah’s eyes then, the man’s irises bleeding red with hunger as you cower against the other man, “For an alpha, Arthur, you’re quite pathetic—” 

“I ain’t a god damn animal like you—” 

“Enough!” 

A deep timber reaches your ears then, and you turn just as the body at your back does as a man comes out of one of the cabins. His black wool coat moves some with the wind, and his eyes squint as they land onto you. 

“What in the hell is goin’ on?” 

“We got an O’Driscoll omega in heat, and Arthur here doesn’t want to share—” 

“They ain’t for you to claim, Micah—” 

“Will you boys _stop_ it?” your eyes do not leave the other man as he comes close, his brown irises somewhat tinging red as he takes in the sight of you, “Now isn’t the time...” 

He stops right in front of you, and you have to hold a whimper back at the heady scent of _alpha_ that wafts off of the man. 

“Can you talk?” 

Before you open your mouth, Kieran speaks for you, “They’re pretty far gone, sir... They... They’re really into their heat.” 

The man’s eyes darken a little, and you watch as his nostril twitches as he scents you from where he’s leaned in close. 

“They don’t smell like it.” 

“We— We had to cover it up... The boys at camp, they were plannin’ on rippin’ them apart once it really came on...” 

The man leans back from you then, his eyes narrowing on Kieran then, “There’s an O’Driscoll camp near here?” 

“Sir, I—” 

“Grab him,” the man hisses. 

You watch as the man in the poncho who had spotted you both grabs onto Kieran, pulling him down from his horse. You go to help him, but the man, Arthur you presume, grabs ahold of you, keeping you back with little to no effort as you attempt to get free. 

“Ain’t no point in fightin’, sweetheart,” the man tells you, and your stomach sinks as you fall back against Arthur, your glare obvious despite the cloth that obscures most of your face, “You see, O’Driscolls, we don’t get along much here... And while we ain’t as much of monsters as your troop, we ain’t good men, either...” 

The man brings Kieran up to his leader then, nodding to him, “What do you want me to do with him, Dutch?” 

Your breath catches at that name then, and the man laughs. 

“Seems like our company knows us,” Dutch nods to the other man then, “Javier, take him to the stables. Tie him up with the horses there.” 

“What about the omega?” 

You don’t feel Arthur’s grip lessen any on you, and you glare daggers at Dutch then as he smirks. 

“Make them comfortable,” he comes forward then, smiling, “An omega is an omega, after all.” 

You fight against Arthur then as Micah comes forward again, joined by another man who smiles just as nastily. 

But to your surprise, Arthur snarls at them, pulling you behind him as he bares his teeth at the other two men. 

“Fuck off you two,” he hisses, “You ain’t doin’ shit.” 

“You’re a goddamn softie, Arthur Morgan,” Micah sneers, spitting on the ground by his boots, “But just mark my words, you won’t always be with ‘em while they’re here.” 

“If you try anythin’, you won’t be here for the rest of the time they are, either,” he growls, and then he looks to the other man glaring at him beside Micah, “Get lost, Bill. Same goes for you.” 

Bill grumbles as he moves away, but he and Micah’s eyes linger on you as they leave. Beside you, Arthur sighs, and he looks down near the end of the line of cabins. 

“Come on... I got one cleared out that you can use...” 

You stay quiet as Arthur moves you along, keeping an eye out for the others as he takes you down the way. He grabs a lantern that was hung up on one of the cabins, taking it to the last one and lighting the way. 

You remain quiet behind him, your heart racing as he goes to open the door with his one hand, while the other remains wrapped around your arm. 

“Come on,” he instructs, taking you into the cabin. 

It’s dark and cold, and you shiver as he walks over to the fireplace at the end. It seems to have been picked up by them already, going by the fresh firewood lining the grate in the hearth. He sets you down onto the bed, shutting the door and sighing. 

You immediately go into the corner, glaring at him then as you shudder, both from the cold and your heat. 

Arthur kneels down by the fire, grabbing a packet of matches out from the satchel at his side. You watch as he runs it on the strip at the side, the tip of the match flaring into flames before dying down to a steady teardrop at the end. 

Taking it down to light the firewood, you hear the man’s low drawl over the storm, “I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” 

The log takes a moment to light, but once the man is able to get it started, he tosses the rest of the match against the wood before standing. Turning, Arthur’s eyes land on you, and you huddle against yourself in the corner. 

“I ain’t like the other alphas.” 

It’s then that his eyes flash red, but only for a moment until they go back to their natural color, one you can’t quite pin. You narrow your own on him, trying to ignore the way yours assuredly turn gold in response. 

“I can control myself,” he explains, and he moves to the chair across from you, “You ain’t the first omega I’ve come across in heat, and I’m sure you won’t be the last. And I ain’t ever put a hand on one of ‘em by my own choice... I know that back there, it wasn’t nothin’ good when it comes to your nerves. And I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, either. But I won’t be like the others. Either the ones here or the ones you just ran from.” 

You swallow thickly, your eyes losing some focus as you begin to pant against the scarf lining your face. 

“You know... It would probably help if you took that off,” the cowboy moves the lantern to the small table that is next to the chair. 

You don’t, your eyes not leaving Arthur despite the losing battle you fight against your head. 

“You’re goddamn stubborn, you know that?” 

Arthur stands then, and you immediately push yourself even further into the corner of the room. He rolls his eyes, ignoring your protest as he goes to remove the scarf lining your face. 

You grab at him, but he manages to work past you, pulling the fabric down until your face is revealed to him. 

His eyes widen, and he hand stills before you push it away. Your mouth is parted as you breathe roughly, and you shudder against the wall as Arthur takes a step back, his eyes never leaving you. 

“You’s... You’re...” 

“ _Leave,_ ” you hiss, gripping at your knee with one hand as you glare his way, “I don’t need you...” 

Your words seem to shock Arthur back into the present, and his brows furrow as he huffs. 

“I ain’t here to help. Not like that,” he looks to the door then, “Not all the alphas in camp are like me. Even some of the betas lack control. And Dutch? Well... He never quite viewed omegas as much, let alone if they’re an O’Driscoll—” 

“I ain’t an O’Driscoll,” you hiss, “Least... not by choice...” 

Arthur’s eyes soften on you then, “They take you?” 

“They wanted to,” is all you say, your fire reaching Arthur’s curiosity in an unspoken warning for him to keep his distance, “I left before that could happen. But... My— my heat, it...” 

“Came at a bad time,” he offers. 

You nod, somewhat relaxing and pulling away from the corner. You put more distance between yourself and the alpha, and you swallow as you feel the air in the room grow even hotter. 

“Well, I won’t let ‘em take you here, either... Your friend? Well, I can’t do much for him. But I’ll do what I can for you...” 

You nod, “Just... please don’t let them kill him... He ain’t an O’Driscoll by choice, either.” 

Arthur nods, pulling at the door, “’Fraid we ain’t much by choice no more.” 

You watch as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

**\---**

A few hours later, and there is no doubt that you are in heat.

You’re sweating, and you’ve removed practically all your clothes in an attempt to cool off. The room, it’s sweltering, and you whimper and claw at the door with no avail. 

You can feel a weight against it, something heavy and lodged under the icy knob, and you grow frustrated that you cannot escape what feels like the flames of hell. Your legs, the inside of them are drenched with your slick, and you pace around the room, occasionally dripping onto the floor as you pull at your hair and breath roughly through your mouth. 

You can smell _him._

The alpha from before. 

God... His scent. 

It’s thick and cool. Every lungful is like ambrosia, driving you wild with want as both your heart and cunt pulse with want. 

You whine at the door, knowing he can hear you, that he can more than likely smell you now with the way your heat has grown in strength, and that sad attempt at covering what was happened has worn off. 

You can hear him occasionally, cursing under his breath as you mewl and plead, touching yourself and driving your fingers in deep between your folds in the hopes that the alpha can replace them with what you _really_ need. 

“ _A-Alpha,_ ” you purr, scratching at the door as you lay on the floor on your knees, your other hand working in and out of you while your slick pools on the floor, “Alpha, _please._ ” 

To your surprise, you hear something at the window on the opposite side of the wall, and you turn right as it’s broken into. 

Screaming, you go over to the bed, grabbing your coat and throwing it around yourself as that alpha from before falls into the room. His eyes are a deep red as he growls through his smile, eyeing you hungrily as you hear the door get shoved open. 

“Micah!” Arthur roars, and he instantly puts himself between you and the alpha. 

“Oh come on, cowpoke, don’t you wanna give her a try?” Micah tries to peer around Arthur then to look at you, “I know you’ve been listenin’ to her beg for you the past few hours, just touchin’ herself hopin’ it’d be you... It’s horrible to make a sweet thing like her go without.” 

“You’re not touchin’ her,” Arthur growls, lowering himself into a defensive stance as Micah bares his teeth at him. 

“And what say do you have, cowpoke?” Micah sneers as he glares daggers at the other alpha, “She ain’t yours!” 

“She ain’t gotta be,” and without any warning, Arthur pounces on him. 

They crash about, ripping into one another and knocking over the table. They almost break the lantern in their fight, and you whimper as you move past them to slide out of the cabin. You look, watching as they pull back, snarling at one another and roaring, but you’re quick to not linger. 

“She’s gettin' away, cowpoke!” 

You hear a thud then, and you begin running down the road of camp, your bare feet feeling as though they were getting stabbed by thousands of tiny needles as you run through the road of camp as someone comes out of the cabin behind you. 

You glance back, only to find Micah starting to chase you over your shoulder. 

“Come back here!” 

“ _Micah!”_ Arthur roars, and you seem him come up from behind, the side of his face bruising from whatever the other alpha had done. 

You sprint past the main cabin then, right as Dutch opens the door. 

“What in god’s name—” 

“There ain’t no use runnin’, sweetheart!” Micah yells after you, and your feet nearly slip as you catch a patch of ice, losing you precious time and distance between him, “Why don’t you just stop and give in like we know you want!” 

“Micah, you god damn dog—” 

You make a noise of pure fear as you feel something latch onto you, pulling you down into the snow. You tumble into the ground, feeling that snake’s body wrap around your own. 

Quickly, you’re moved to your back, and your wide eyes take in the sight of Micah towering over you. He bares his yellowed teeth in a manic grin, his eyes as red as they are hungry. His hands go to rip apart your coat, but before he can even part the fabric, a bulking, blue form barrels into him. 

It’s Arthur, and he’s roaring, getting at Micah as they tumble about in the snow. You can smell the pheromones they are giving off as they gravely farce, causing a whimper to escape you as you realize they have both gone into a rut. 

“Micah, Arthur!” Dutch comes over, attempting to part the two alphas as they rip into one another to no avail, “Jesus, stop actin’ like animals!” 

The two are beyond words or reason, only focused on besting the other as Arthur manages to pin Micah below him down in the snow. He bares his teeth, eyes as red as the blood that comes from the split in his lip as he brings his bruised knuckles down onto Micah’s contorted face. 

There is a sickening snap as his fist connects with his face, but the alpha can do no more as Dutch shoves him off of the other alpha. 

“That’s god damn _enough!”_

Dutch’s voice is like a cannon shot, enough to break through and cause a pause to form between their brawling as Arthur gets to his feet. The alpha is breathing heavily, his hair disheveled as he glares, his eyes set low as he raises his upper lip in a silent snarl as Micah lean’s back on his elbows to meet his fiery gaze. 

His nose is broken, bending far too much to the right than you remember, and blood runs in steady streams past his lips as he coughs, eyes hardened by both his rage and agony. 

“Arthur, take the god damn omega,” Dutch’s voice leaves no room for argument. 

Micah looks like he wants to, but Dutch puts a stop to his complaints before it can even start. 

“He won, the omega is his. Take your loss or deal with him again. Think you’ll get more than your nose broken, and I don’t think I’d stop him, either.” 

Micah makes a pleading sound to Dutch, and you can tell he is going to try and explain his case to the man. But you don’t get to hear it, because Arthur comes and picks you up into his arms. 

He doesn’t say anything, but his grip onto you is tight, and he growls at the others that had come outside to watch his fight with Micah, as though they were not worthy of seeing you. He radiates nothing but pure instinct, the scent of his rut matching your heat full force as you all but melt into his arms. 

You press your face into the crook of his neck, purring as you get to scent him so intimately as he rumbles, carrying you know in the opposite direction of the cabin you’d initially been in. 

It isn’t until he kicks open a door that you realize he was taking you elsewhere. And, as the door opens, and you take in the base of his scent, you come to find that he has taken you back to his personal cabin here in their camp. The fire crackles to your side, not covering the way you can hear the alpha breathing roughly through his nose. 

He instantly sets in for the bed, rumbling and setting you down gently. He’s so cautious with you, as though he doesn’t want to use the strength that bested Micah on you, and you grin drunkenly as he parts just long enough to lock and shut the door. 

And once it is shut, he turns to you, pupils blown to the point where you can hardly see the crimson ring surrounding them. 

“You...” he starts, voice wrecked and low, “You gotta tell me... This... You want this...” 

“Yes,” you breathe, feeling your nerves come alight at the prospect of the alpha before you, “ _Please..._ ” 

He doesn’t hesitate, throwing his dirtied coat off and onto the chair behind him, revealing his union shirt that clings to every curve and line of his body. 

Saliva pools in your mouth then as Arthur comes up, the mattress below you dipping at the sides of your hips as he braces you with his thighs. Chasing you downward, he catches your mouth his own, hissing and groaning, his taste nothing more than rust and salt against your tongue. 

His hands are frenzied, his fingers working at his belt with impatience, and he offers up a rumble of victory as it finally unclasps in his hands. You purr underneath him, your hands moving up the planes of his torso starting at his abdomen, feeling his muscles flex under your hands as you move up to his chest. You feel the vibration of his growl in your fingertips and against your lips, and you whine as he pulls back from you just a few centimeters. 

His fly is undone, and he slips his damp jeans off, what little snow left on the clothing now melting into the fabric as it is tossed across the room. You eye him, blown pupils trained on where his swollen cock bobs between his legs, thick and dripping. 

“How wet are you for me, girl?” the alpha breathes, his hands now moving to where your frock coat is tied loosely around your waist, “’Cause I can smell how slick you are...” 

You’re positively drenched, especially as he pushes you down, and he knows this for a fact as he parts the lower flaps of your jacket, revealing your pussy to his wanting eyes as his fingers go to touch around your lips. They pulse with want, swollen and wet for him as he parts them to sink his fingers into you. 

You cry out, head thrown back and neck arching off of the mattress below you as you feel him quirk his fingers, his large knuckles flexing your walls in a way that causes the delicious strain you’ve been looking for. 

“Cry as loud as you can,” Arthur rumbles, moving his other hand up to the top of your frock coat to part the thick fabric to reveal your glistening breasts in the firelight, “I want that bastard Micah to hear how I’m gettin' to have you.” 

“God, Arthur, _yes—_ ” you hiss. 

You grip onto him, pushing down on his fingers as he growls, bringing his mouth down to your chest to nip at your breasts with his sharp canines. The pinch of them causing you to tremble, wanting for more as you press yourself up into him, wanting whatever he could give to you. 

He makes hungry noises, deep and low from within, his face buried against the swell of your breast before moving up, nipping along the jut of your collar until he finds himself zeroing in on the crook of your neck. He gives a teasing bite, and you clench hotly around his fingers, your cunt only growing even more swollen with want as he pulls his hand from it. 

“You ever been fucked by an alpha before, kitten?” Arthur asks. 

You’re only able to shake your head as you feel the alpha grip onto your legs, parting them and moving one leg to each side of his hips, and you feel the cool air of the room on your folds as he moves his hand to his cock. 

“Well, you’re about to be.” 

It’s the only warning you get as he sinks in deep, and you claw at him, making an obscene wail at the way his cock buries into you until his balls rest against the cleft of your ass. You whine, digging your nails into his shoulders as your cunt tightens around his girth. 

“G-God,” you exhale, your head lolling as he chuckles against your throat. 

“Ain’t my name, but I’ll take it.” 

He rolls into you then, and the bed rocks with the motion. You move back into him, working in an opposite rhythm to meet him for each thrust, only pulling him further and further into you as he fucks you deep. 

He groans, his tongue licking at the sweat collecting on your skin, and his hands gripping onto the juts of your hips to pull you back onto his cock. Your pussy milks him, clenching and flexing around his cock, and you all but drool in his arms at the feeling. 

“S-Shit, I’m— kitten, I’m gonna—” 

You feel his cock swelling within you, and you can’t help the noise of both desire and pleasure that escapes you at what you realize is happening. 

Arthur— he’s knotting you. 

His thrusts grow shorter and less complete, the mass of his cock quickly becoming snug within the vice of your cunt as he jerks his hips forward. The feeling of being stretched by him has you shivering against him, and you start to feel the beginnings of your climax as he mouths at your throat. 

“Fuck,” he huffs, and your hands pull so hard on his shirt you hear the strings in it pop with strain, “You feel so fuckin’ good—” 

He pivots his hips one last time, driving so hard into you that he practically presses you down into the mattress. His knot, it comes to completion, locking his cock inside of you as you feel the first warm pulses of his come inside of you as you make a needy noise. 

And it’s then that he bites. 

You feel his teeth break your skin, and you scream, wrapping your legs around him as your pussy clenches hard around his knot. He growls at its vice, his jaw shaking some from where he’s marking your throat as you both climax together. 

You pant, feeling your high as you try to catch your breath, wincing some as Arthur’s teeth leave your skin. He licks at his bite, rumbling with pride as you settle down below him. 

He wraps you in his arms, taking the blanket that had gotten ruffled under your movements and pulling it to where he can cover you both. 

It’s then that you feel the slight chill, with your heat now abating with the knot pulsing inside of you, and Arthur’s mating bite stinging on your throat. He settles you against his chest, his arms wrapping around you as he sets his chin down onto the top of your head. 

“I...” he whispers, “I wasn’t expectin’ that...” 

“Me either...” 

The wind outside blows hollowly as you swallow. 

“You... This doesn’t scare you, does it?” 

You pull back enough to meet his eyes, the red in them leaving to go back to its natural shade. He looks almost fearful, a pale comparison to how he was only moments ago. 

“No, not really...” 

“But you’re mated to me... And I— I’m a wanted man, sweetheart,” he tells you softly. 

“I ain’t afraid of that if that’s what you’re askin’. I grew up with my father bein’ on the run. It makes no difference.” 

Arthur’s brows furrow then, “Your daddy was an outlaw?” 

“ _Is,_ ” you correct, “He’s... Well. He’s a bit of a bastard. Don’t exactly care for him none, just as he doesn’t care for me. ‘Fraid it’s a bad look when your daughter is an omega and you ain’t got no one else to carry on the legacy of your gang.” 

Arthur’s brows furrow then, “Legacy? Why would you have—” he blinks, and then, he runs a hand over his face, “Ah, shit... That explains a lot...” 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you were the Van Der Linde boys until I heard Dutch’s name,” you admit, and you look at Arthur sheepishly, “Does... does this change things for us?” 

“I don’t regret what happened,” Arthur assures you, but it doesn’t make up for his pinched expression, “But Jesus, I mated with Colm O’Driscoll’s daughter...” 

“And I mated with Dutch Van Der Linde’s right-hand man. What a pair we make,” pausing, you meet his eyes then, “I ain’t gonna rat you out though, to Colm... He wasn’t ever really a father to me. I fuckin’ hate him, more than anythin’. After I presented, I was better off dead to the man.” 

Growling, Arthur hisses, “He’s a goddamn idiot. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with you... I always heard stories, about you... About how Colm didn’t care. I get why you ran, even if I’m the sorry bastard who caught you.” 

“Honestly? I’m glad you did...” 

“Me too...” 

You lay there for a moment, and you wince as you feel Arthur’s cock give off another twinge of interest inside of you. 

“S-Sorry,” he breathes, “Bit more to go.” 

“Well... I’m ready for whatever comes next.” 

There’s a slight tinge of a smile to Arthur’s lips as he pulls you closer, setting his chin onto your head as he mutters, “The shit that Dutch is gonna give me for this one...”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me, ask me like google, or submit shit at:  
> sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> This was written to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnmEePUXLRs


End file.
